


Hole in One!

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [13]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Mini-golfing, The boys are back to being cute, date fic, phew!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their relationship trouble, the boys just need something to relax together. A mini-golfing date works just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in One!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fluffy to apologize for the upsetting time last story :) 
> 
> I actually finished this over the weekend, but I've been sitting on it for a few days, and then I got ill, so this was meant to be out a little sooner than this. Sorry to those who are waiting for responses from me, I'll send those out today or tomorrow. :)

“Mini-golfing?” Watanuki asked, holding up the club with an eyebrow raised. Doumeki smirked at him. 

“Mhm,” he said, paying the man behind the counter, and getting handed a club of his own. 

“Really?” Watanuki said, leaning over the box of colored golf balls. 

“Yup,” Doumeki replied. “You should take that one.” The ball in question was purple with a big white W on it. Watanuki picked it up, eyed it, and then wrapped his palm around it. 

“You’re hilarious,” he said flatly. 

“You kept it.” 

“Only because it’s nicely balanced.” Watanuki closed his eyes loftily, swung his club over his shoulder, and led the way to the putting holes. 

“I don’t think that matters in mini golf,” Doumeki said, picking out his own ball, a nice orange one. Watanuki turned around and laughed. 

“Hah! You would think that. That’s why I’m going to win this game!” he declared. Doumeki had to fight a smile. He’d asked Watanuki out on this date, as a way to make it up to him for the other night last week, as well as to just let themselves have fun for a little while. It had been hard to have such an abrupt falling out, but Watanuki had obviously made a decision that day, and it showed in every one of their interactions. He was making an effort, and it warmed something inside of Doumeki. 

“Hey, c’mon you slowpoke!” Watanuki turned to yell at him, even though he was only a few steps ahead. Of course, that part of their relationship hadn’t changed, but Doumeki didn’t mind. He didn’t think he wanted it to. 

“The course isn’t going anywhere,” Doumeki replied, stepping quicker anyway. 

“Yeah, but that group of kids is, and I don’t want to be behind them,” Watanuki said, and Doumeki conceded. 

It was one of those mini golfing set ups, where the real draw was the props and animatronics, rather than the actual course. Doumeki wasn’t quite sure what windmills, roaring giants, and dragons had to do with golf, but it made for an experience. And, it sure explained the group of kids. 

They began on a course that was pretty simple, with only an uncovered hole on a slight hill in the green, and a fake, plastic forest along one side of the stretch. Watanuki lined up to putt, and Doumeki watched him lean forward, straightening his slender arms to hold the club, and shifting back and forth in concentration. He was lovely, and ridiculous, and Doumeki felt a sure gratitude that he’d get to see Watanuki more. Watanuki glanced up, and caught him staring, and narrowed his eyes.

“Stop that, you’re distracting me,” he said, and Doumeki raised his eyebrow. 

“Stop what?” 

Watanuki frowned, cutely, and Doumeki smirked. 

“You know very well what you’re doing,” he said, and a blush rose up his cheeks, and neck. 

“Mm,” Doumeki hummed, and stepped back, but didn’t move his eyes away. “Are you going to go?” 

“Yes!” he snapped, bending over to make his shot.

“ROAR!” 

“Ahh!” Watanuki yelped, flailing out of his skin, whipping around as a fake dragon burst out of the plastic trees behind him. Doumeki had startled too, but not nearly as badly, and so was able to appreciate Watanuki turning around to berate a red plastic head. 

“What the hell?” he was shouting, and Doumeki snickered. 

“Careful, those things eat golf balls,” he said flatly, and Watanuki turned back around, a look of baffled wonder on his face. 

“Are- are you laughing at me?” Watanuki asked, and Doumeki covered his mouth. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” 

“You are!” Watanuki crowed, pointing so dramatically that Doumeki felt another burst of amusement. “Look, I can see your teeth!” 

“I can’t look at my own teeth,” Doumeki replied, getting a hold of himself. Watanuki looked so pleased, grinning at him, sort of evilly, but grinning all the same. “You still haven’t putted.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Watanuki said, huffing and getting into position once more. He putted, a very good shot that stopped on the top of the little rise that the hole was in. Watanuki whooped, and jumped, throwing his arms into the air. “Yes!” 

“I thought you said you hadn’t played in a long time,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki smirked at him. 

“I’m just that good.” 

“Uh huh,” Doumeki said, moving over to switch spots with him. Doumeki clicked the ball with the club, lightly, but still too hard apparently, and the little orange globe rolled right up, over and down the hill, passing Watanuki’s purple ball by inches. 

“Ooh!” Watanuki said. “Look at that.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Doumeki said, gesturing for Watanuki to come over, and make his shot. Watanuki came up, moving confidently, now that he was so close to the hole, so Doumeki poked his shoe in between the ball and the hole, knocking it sideways and down the hill to bounce off the wall. 

“Hey! That was cheating,” Watanuki said, putting his hands on his hips, but there was amusement on his face. Doumeki shook his head. 

“I was playing defense,” he replied. 

“In golf?” 

“Mini-golf. Lots of variations.” 

“Sure,” Watanuki replied, grandly waving his arm towards Doumeki’s ball. “Your turn, you bastard.” 

Doumeki shot his ball towards the hill, and the hole, and in turn, Watanuki hit the ball with his club. It bounced against the wall, and then into the blue fabric that was meant to be the water. Then Watanuki burst out laughing. 

“Defense, you said,” he chortled. “You are ridiculous.” 

“We’re never going to get through this hole,” Doumeki said, leaning on his club. Watanuki waved his hand. 

“You started it. And I,” Watanuki said, bending down to pluck up his ball with his fingers. “am going to put my ball back where it belongs, thank you very much.” 

He set his ball on the top of the hill, roughly where he’d hit it the first time. Then as Doumeki watched, he hit the ball gently, and it plopped into the hole with a rattling sound. He whooped with laughter again, and Doumeki thought he’d never heard a more beautiful sound. 

“Hey, your turn!” Watanuki said, and Doumeki snapped out of it, and moved to hit his badly angled ball, thanks to Watanuki’s defense. It bounced off the wall again, and landed on the other blue patch across the way. Watanuki smiled, and put his hand on his hip. “Wanna say, loser buys dinner?” 

“I’m being hustled,” Doumeki bemoaned, and then he scooped up his ball. “Let’s move on to the next one. I’ll definitely beat you there.” 

Watanuki nodded, and grabbed his ball from the cup. 

“I dunno, that windmill looks pretty intense.” 

“Least it’s not a dragon,” Doumeki said, slanting a look at Watanuki. He flushed, and frowned. 

“Shut up. You jumped too.” 

“Did not.” 

“You di-, oh, you’re so dumb,” Watanuki said, before glancing around. The course was divided up with the plastic trees, and no one was in sight, which gave him somewhat of an idea of what Watanuki was planning- 

He grabbed Doumeki’s collar, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Doumeki had always initiated the kisses they’d had before, and so this was a _very_ nice surprise. He kissed back, before Watanuki almost pushed him away, and walking forward. Doumeki hurried to catch up, feeling floaty. Watanuki side glared him, and then pointed his nose to the sky. 

“What? You were making a stupid face.” 

Doumeki smiled again, and brushed his pinky against Watanuki’s, before looking ahead to the next hole. 

“C’mon, that windmill does look intense. We’d better start.” 

Watanuki looked at him, and his eyes were warm. 

“Yeah, we’d better.”


End file.
